Full Moon
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Hermione is conducting a passionate love affair with a werewolf. One-shot about what they do the night before the full moon, when Lupin is too horny to wait.


**_TITLE: Full Moon_**

**_SUMMARY: Hermione is conducting a passionate love affair with a werewolf. One-shot about what they do the night before the full moon, when Lupin is too horny to wait._**

**_WARNING: Smutty lemons. Teacher/student sex. Hermione is seventeen._**

**_A/N: Hmm, well, I am departing from tradition here. I am, normally, a Twilight fanficer (I invented a word!!!!) but this little Harry Potter one-shot would not leave me alone!!! So, I had to write it. I hope my Twilight fans don't hate me forever for this - but plot bunnies must be indulged (they're scary when they're ignored) so here it is. But, even if I hadn't been attacked, this would have happened eventually, because I want to be universal, not stuck on the same subject. So, in celebration of my first Potter fic, please review! I love you all, because I wouldn't still be writing if my reviewers hadn't given me so much wonderful support._**

**_THESE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. I AM MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION._**

HPOV

I walk the corridors, in my capacity as Head Girl. I watch the portraits settle for the night, occasionally shying away from the light of my wand. I meet up with the Head Boy in the Entrance Hall, having confirmed that there are no students out of bed.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Any problems?"

"No. It seems quiet tonight. Did you find anyone?"

"Nope. Too cold for them - sensible things."

"We have to do it, Draco, you know that. Otherwise they'd plant all sorts of horrible things for the next morning."

"Oh, what, you mean like last week, when we missed one and they planted a whole load of Dungbombs in the Great Hall, disguised with a Concealment Charm, and then when everyone came down to breakfast, they stepped on them?"

"Yes, I mean like last week. I'll see you in the morning." I shake my head as I leave. Malfoy's not so bad, once you bother to get to know him. If I didn't have someone already -. I smile as I climb the stairs. All I can think about now is bed, and how warm it will be. The castle is cold and draughty, particularly in the winter at night - possibly to put students off getting out of bed to pull pranks. They Vaselined the blackboards once. But I don't get there, because just as I'm about to pass Professor Lupin's class, a hand shoots out, and pulls me through the door.

My back's against the wooden door, and a very warm hand is sliding up my leg towards the hem of my skirt.

"Hermione," his voice growls, his mouth just centimetres from my ear. "You look delicious…" He kisses my neck, hot, open-mouthed kisses, leaving a blazing trail up to my jaw. His kiss melts me, and I wind my arms around his neck. He growls, lifting me off the floor. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he carries me to the desk, setting me down and taking a step back. "Delicious…" he says again, running his hands over my breasts.

"Oh…Professor…" I whimper, writhing on his desk - the danger turning me on.

_I will never forget how our affair started. It was the first Defence lesson of the seventh year, and much was the gossip about who would teach the subject his year. And when we'd all filed into the classroom to wait for him, there were wilder and wilder guesses being made. Draco thought Snape, but I knew for a fact he was still the Potions master. Harry and Ron were putting money on Bill - who'd just passed his teaching exam in DADA, but I didn't think it was - he'd told me he was splitting classes with the other Professor and refused to tell me whether it was him or the other Professor teaching seventh year, even though we tell each other everything since the summer between fifth a sixth years, when we'd both had too much to drink and ended up in bed together. I was suspicious of Moody, who'd been talking about coming back after Voldemort's death over the summer. He said now he didn't have a full-time job, he'd like to give teaching a go. But none of us were prepared for the man who did walk through the door. _

"_Remus!" Harry had shouted, leaping to his feet, before he remembered that Remus was a professor again. "I mean - Professor Lupin." _

"_Hello again, Harry. Well, I am your teacher again this year - and we are going to start off with Boggarts again. Because things, after all, have changed now, and as you have grown, so will your fears. We will use a different charm however. You must, this time, use the charm "Sescada" which means death in a very ancient language. It will also repel a Boggart, but by literally returning it to the place from whence it came. In this case, this chest. Now, who would like to go first?" His eyes roved around the class, until they settled on me. Suddenly, I was very hot under the collar. "Hermione?"_

"_Professor," I murmured, going up to the front._

"_You are sure of what you must say and do?"_

"_Yes, Professor."_

"_Remember, do not show your fear." I take a deep breath and nod. Nobody is breathing. Possibly waiting to see what Hermione Granger fears the most. I hear the hiss as the Boggart leaves. It sees me. And it begins to change._

_The shape begins to form in the air. A cage appears, but the Boggart hasn't finished yet. I appear at the bottom of the cage, curled up, sobbing gently. Harry and Ron are there too. Death Eaters surround us, and fifteen wands are trained on us. We are prisoners, wandless and defenceless. And we are waiting for death. As one of the death Eaters opens his mouth to say the curse that will kill us all, I raise my own wand. _

"_Sescada!" I cry. The Boggart vanishes, and the chest begins to rattle, as it struggles to escape. Professor Lupin stares hard at me. I feel the blush creeping up me neck. Why is he staring at me like that…and why do I feel so wet suddenly? The man winks slowly, as if he knows what he is doing to me. I bite my lip. _

"_You may sit down, Hermione." _

_The rest of the lesson was a blur. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him, tracing his muscles with my eyes, imagining what he looked like naked… I shake myself. 'Wake up, Hermione!' I ordered myself sternly. 'He's at least twenty years older than you! Why would he want a school-girl like you?' _

_He called me back at the end of the lesson. H waved me to a seat in front of his desk._

"_You've never been a very good Occlumens, Hermione," he stated, simply. I felt my face going very hot._

"_Professor - I - I didn't mean - I -"_

"_I've been looking at you too," he continued, and then he dropped his voice, and it washed over my skin like a forbidden caress, dark and full of sexual promise. "And I very much like what I see. You're no longer a shy little girl - you're a woman. A woman with a sexual appeal I'm willing to bet she's prepared to exploit to the max." I stared him straight in the eye. And then I very deliberately licked my lips, slowly._

"_Professor," I croon, looking right at him. "Professor, I must inform you that you yourself have never been a good Occlumens yourself - and I can feel you, Professor. I feel every inch of you, hot and ready - waiting for me."_

Our first encounter had been a sweaty, writhing, hard, solid shag on his desk, my skirt hitched up around my waist, our ties and shirts entangled on the floor.

But right now, his hand is creeping ever closer to my pussy, which is already wet for him. God, I need him. And because it's only a day before the full moon, I'm guessing he is having trouble controlling himself.

There's something animalistic about his kiss, something fierce and primal. Something wilder than anything we've ever done before. I moan into his mouth. I can't imagine the orgasm that will follow this encounter. I hear material ripping, and look down at myself. My shirt is hanging in shreds, buttons somehow gone. One hand cups my breast roughly, and I moan as calloused hands slide against my smooth skin.

"Professor…Remus…please…fuck me…" but he slides my panties down my legs torturously slowly, and then positions his face between my legs. My eyes widen. I need him. I need his cock to be inside me, being as rough as humanly possible. I don't want tension and teasing. But the second his mouth touches me, I forget all about his cock. He bites my folds roughly, and flicks him tongue over my clit. He forces my legs wider apart, and tongue fucks me with brutal enthusiasm. I lose the ability to support myself, and lie back on his desk, only his strong hands on my stomach stopping me from bucking my hips wildly. I writhe helplessly nonetheless, and when he stands up, I drag him towards me, mixed with furious frustration because I was so fucking close, and desperate need. I taste myself on his tongue, and I desperately want him. I help him lose his trousers. He's hard as a rock. I lean forward to reciprocate, but he doesn't let me.

"No, Hermione. This is about you." He positions himself between my legs, and then thrusts inside with almost painful speed. I scream. He lowers his face to my breasts, and bites, hard enough to hurt a little, then laves the bites with his tongue, leaving an impossibly hot trail to my nipples. I'm on fire. The heat in my core is a blazing, out-of-control fire, and the bites and kisses he's lavishing on my breasts are so hot, and so good I feel like I should be on fire.

He reaches down between us with one hand to rub my clit roughly. I shriek, a wordless sound that echoes round his classroom.

"Do you like that?" he growls. "Do you like having me inside you? Fucking you on my desk? You're so wet, Hermione, you're so fucking horny right now, and all you can think about is my cock filling you. Do you like this?"

"Ohhhhhh….professor…_please_!"

"What, Hermione?"

"I'm gonna come, Remus, and oh _fuck,_ you feel so damn good!" He speeds up, grabbing one leg and hitching it to his shoulder. He hits my G-spot, and I can feel the orgasm building in my belly, stoking the fires to unbelievable, impossible levels. I arch my back, meeting his every thrust by bringing my hips up to match his. He groans, and as the stars explode in my vision and the room literally disappears as I stop being able to see. I feel him slump onto me, panting, and I am vaguely aware that he joined me. I wrap my arms around him, breathing hard.

"You need to visit more often."

"The night before full moon? If that's what I get, try and keep me away."

**_A/N: I have many more ideas for Potter fics, so, strap in, and prepare for a rollercoaster of pairings, plots and smut!_**


End file.
